The disclosure generally relates to window coverings and, more particularly, relates to retractable window shades.
Treatments and coverings for windows, doors, and other architectural openings, are well known and myriad in their available styles. For example, venetian blinds, vertical blinds, mini-blinds, drapes, shades, and the like can all be used to block such openings to various degrees and to suit various aesthetic requirements and/or tastes.
One other type of covering is known as a roman shade. With such a device, a sheet is provided with a plurality of lateral pleats or folds to provide the device with a scalloped or downwardly cascading appearance when the covering is fully extended. A cord or ribbon is connected to each of the folds to ensure each is held at a height sufficient to produce the cascading appearance.
Colson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,408, discloses one such roman shade. Front and back sheets are provided and connected between top and bottom rails. The front sheet is substantially longer than the back sheet. The back sheet is planar in shape, while the front sheet is provided with a plurality of laterally-spaced folds. Each fold is fixedly attached to the back sheet as by sewing or adhesive. Each fold is so secured at a height sufficient to cause a series of droops or sags in the front sheet.
In another patent to Colson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,469, front and back sheets are again provided, but both include lateral pleats. However, the pleats are longitudinally offset. The front sheet pleats are then raised to the level of a corresponding back sheet pleat and secured thereto to create the desired cascading appearance. The respective pleats are secured together either by adhesive or stitching, with or without a separate strip material therebetween.
In still further embodiments, the back sheet is provided in the form of a plurality of pleated segments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,632, also issued to Colson, et al., discloses such a structure. Accordingly, not only is the backing sheet not planar, but the front sheet is again fixedly secured to the back sheet using adhesive.
A need therefore exists for a roman shade having first and second sheets forming a plurality of lateral cells, but having a planar back sheet to, among other things, ensure coverage of the architectural opening, and having a back sheet separate from the front sheet to, among other things, provide a clean aesthetic appearance.
In accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, a shade is provided which may comprise, a head rail, a first sheet, a second sheet, a plurality of rings, a ribbon, and a cord. The first sheet may be connected to the head rail and include a plurality of lateral folds. The second sheet may also be connected to the head rail and include a plurality of apertures. The second sheet may be substantially planar when the shade is in a fully extended position. One ring or a plurality of rings may extend through each aperture in the second sheet. The ribbon is connected to the head rail and extends through each ring. The ribbon is further connected to each fold of the first sheet and is provided between the first sheet and the second sheet. The cord may be connected to the head rail and extend through each of the rings with the second sheet being placed between the ribbon and the cord.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, a shade may be provided which may comprise a head rail, a bottom rail, a first sheet, a second sheet, a cord, and means for connecting the first sheet to the second sheet. The first and second sheets may extend between the head rail and the bottom rail. The cord may extend between the head rail and the bottom rail, the second sheet being placed between the first sheet and the cord.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, a method of manufacturing a shade is provided which may include folding a first sheet so as to have a plurality of lateral folds, knotting a plurality of rings onto a ribbon, connecting a ribbon to the first sheet proximate each fold with at least one ring being provided on the ribbon between adjacent folds, extending each of the rings through apertures provided in a second sheet, stringing a cord through each of the rings with the second sheet being between the first sheet and the cord after such stringing, connecting first ends of the first sheet, ribbon, and second sheet to a head rail, connecting second ends of the first sheet, ribbon, and second sheet to a bottom rail, connecting a first end of the cord to the bottom rail, and stringing a second end of the cord through an opening in the head rail and through a brake mounted in the head rail.